dc_and_marvel_cinemafandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
Ratchet (ラチェット, Rachetto), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the DC series. He is the Autobots' medic, and probably the bravest of them all. He'll risk his life to pull any wounded comrade from the battlefield. Indeed, he did not join Optimus Prime's team to be a soldier; rather, he's there to save lives, and thinks Prime is the best chance the universe has for peace. A medic who dislikes violence, Ratchet's well-armed appearance is more due to being an improviser with surgical tools, such as his tyrrenium buzzsaw, which he discovered he had a penchant for due to his early experiences as a tool-and-die maker. When combat is unavoidable, he can employ these makeshift weapons with surprising agility for his size. Years of being at the heart of the war have gradually acclimated Ratchet to the heat of battle. He's taken on the likes of the Decepticons' toughest warriors and is always throwing himself into the midst of the fighting, if it means he gets to defend his fellow Autobots and help save the day. Nonetheless, he remains one of the most genuinely kind members of the Autobots, valuing their friendship and camaraderie above all else, and would never betray their trust. He may not be the strongest Autobot, but damned if he's not one of the most dependable. His closest comrade was Arcee, and they share a common enemy in Lockdown. "I can't save them all. I learned that truism a long time ago, on countless battlefields. But still, no matter how many I help... a hundred, a thousand... it's the one that I fail that haunts me!" :—Ratchet on a bitter truth. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Robert Foxworth (English), Jin Urayama (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Júlio Chaves (Brazilian), Zhao Xiaoming (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Alain Dorval (French), Jan Spitzer (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Angelo Nicotra (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Robert Tondera (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Júlio Chaves (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Jesús Cortez (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Ratchet_Hummer_H2_Transformer.png|Ratchet's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Arcee Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Brawl ** Starscream ** Lockdown Abilities and Traits Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Transformers'' Plot in the Seris Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Ratchet Wikipedia * Ratchet Teletraan 1: The Transformers Database * Ratchet Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters